The present invention relates to an automotive air conditioning switch system which remotely controls an on-board air conditioner from a passenger compartment of a vehicle.
Among air conditioning switch systems of the type that has been described above, there is an air conditioning switch system in which the state of an air conditioner is changed over as a result of a dial being operated to rotate. In the case of this configuration, a pointer is fixed to the dial so as to indicate the operating position of the dial to the operator.
In the air conditioning switch system that has been described above, the visual recognizability of the pointer is increased by illuminating the pointer by the light source. However, an obstacle is interposed between the light source and the pointer when the dial is operated to rotate to a specific operating position, and this often results in a case where light projected from the light source does not reach the pointer sufficiently.